Suga Free
Dejuan Rice, known by stage name Suga Free, is an American rapper from Pomona, California.((( Suga Free > Overview ))) (HTML) allmusic. Retrieved on 2009-01-30 Discography ;Studio albums *1997: Street Gospel *2004: The New Testament (The Truth) *2006: Just Add Water *2007: Sunday School *2008: Smell My Finger *2009: Hi Power Pimpin *2010: Street Gospel, Pt. 2 ; with Mausberg *2000: The Konnectid Project, Vol. 1 (with Mausberg) Guest appearances *1998: "Down, Down, Down" (DJ Quik feat. Suga Free, AMG & Mausberg) *1999: "Trust Me" (Snoop Dogg feat. Suga Free & Sylk-E. Fyne) *2000: "Pussy Sells" (Tha Eastsidaz feat. Suga Free) *2000: "Do I Love Her?" (DJ Quik feat. Suga Free) *2000: "Mr. Tic's Groove" (Darkside feat. Suga Free) *2000: "Anyway U Want 2" (Mausberg feat. Suga Free & James DeBarge) *2000: "Bet I Never Slip" (Doggy's Angels feat. Suga Free) *2000: "Sorry I'm Away So Much" (Xzibit feat. DJ Quik & Suga Free) *2000: "Bring It On" (Snoop Dogg feat. Suga Free & Kokane) *2001: "I Don't Know" (Tha Eastsidaz feat. Suga Free, Soopafly & LaToiya Williams) *2001: "Dogghouse In Your Mouth" (Tha Eastsidaz feat. Suga Free, Soopafly, RBX, Kurupt, Mixmaster Spade, Ruff Dog & King Lou) *2001: "Bonus Track" (Mac Dre feat. Suga Free & Shouman) *2001: "Playa Playa (Remix)" (Sandman feat. Suga Free & Mausberg) *2001: "Dogghouse Ridaz" (Bad Azz feat. Suga Free, Goldie Loc, Snoop Dogg & Kokane) *2002: "Don't Shoot Pimpin" (Dru Down feat. Suga Free & AMG) *2002: "Til The Dawn" (E-40 feat. Suga Free & Bosko) *2002: "What U Thought" (B-Legit feat. Suga Free) *2002: "Trouble (Remix)" (DJ Quik feat. Suga Free & Chuckey) *2002: "Get Tha Money" (DJ Quik feat. Suga Free) *2003: "It Wasn't 4 U" (Rappin' 4-Tay feat. Suga Free & Nate Dogg) *2003: "Say Woop" (Hi-C feat. Suga Free) *2003: "Shit Ain't Fo Free" (Clue Dog & Doc Holiday feat. Suga Free) *2003: "Ya Ain't Fuckin' Wit Us (Clue Dog & Doc Holiday feat. Suga Free & Papi Rico) *2003: "Wonder Wonder" (Clue Dog & Doc Holiday feat. Suga Free) *2003: "Leave Me Alone" (40 Glocc feat. Suga Free & Mr. Shadow) *2004: "Never Give Up" (The Originals feat. Suga Free & Sug) *2004: "Break Yo Back" (The Originals feat. Suga Free) *2004: "They Ain't Fenta Take My Shit" (Pomona City Rydaz feat. Suga Free & Tha Eastsidaz) *2004: "Crazy Ho" (Xzibit feat. Suga Free) *2004: "Warn Ya" (Snoop Dogg feat. Suga Free) *2004: "C The Light" (Snoop Dogg feat. Suga Free) *2004: "Bitches Ain't Shit" (Lil Jon feat. Nate Dogg, Snoop Dogg, Suga Free & Oobie) *2005: "Sexy Thang" (Messy Marv feat. Suga Free) *2005: "Feels So Good" (Kokane feat. Suga Free) *2006: "Fade" (Kokane feat. Suga Free & Young Prada) *2006: "Way You Do" (Kokane feat. Suga Free & Marv Dogg) *2006: "Pretty Black" (Pretty Black feat. Suga Free & Dru Down) *2009: "Nothing Could Be Better" (Bishop Lamont feat. Butch Cassidy, Suga Free, Chevy Jones & Bokey) *2010: "Let Me Talk" (MURS & 9th Wonder feat. Suga Free) *2010: "Attention" (E-40 feat. Dru Down, Suga Free & Stompdown) *2010: "Pay Me" (Kurupt feat. Suga Free) *2010: "Pacific Dreams" (Nufsed & Rick Habana feat. Suga Free) *2010: "Nobody" (DJ Quik feat. Suga Free) References Category:African American rappers Category:Living people Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California Category:Year of birth missing (living people) fr:Suga Free pl:Suga Free